steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanbase Wikia:Chat/Logs/2 August 2016
11:56 Chrysoprase sits down 11:57 Pearl picks up the gems, and walks to the temple. 11:57 BD smiles. 11:57 BD: Thank you. 11:57 ~ 11:57 Chrysoprase: "No problem..." She smiles before making the kindergarden fourlish with nature 11:59 Centipeetle's gem glows. 11:59 She reforms, but is Emerald again. 12:00 Emerald lands, and looks around the room. 12:00 Emerald: Who are you? 12:00 Chrysoprase: "Want me to make you guys some ocean jaspers?" She smiles 12:01 OPINIONS 12:01 FAVORITISM 12:03 dead, laggy chats 12:03 #I'm Pearl, who are you?# 12:03 BD: Ooh, they are so pretty~ 12:03 fuck off enchi 12:04 JinxBinx thank you, off is a beautiful woman 12:04 Chrysoprase goes to put some ocean jaspers on the bottom line: "Any requests?" 12:04 (JESUS CHRIST PEARL SHUT THE FUCKLE UP 12:04 BD: Some Emeralds? 12:04 no youre just a twat enchi 12:05 Chrysoprase puts some emeralds down. 12:05 Chrysoprase: "Its kinda fun making gems" 12:05 Emerald's eyes ominously stare at a figurative Rena-Shi. 12:05 Emerald: fr bro, ur making ME's as we speak dooh. 12:05 // 12:05 Rena-Shi stares back ;) 12:05 Emerald: Pearl? 12:06 Emerald: I'm.. Emerald. 12:07 Emerald: I keep transforming to...... some THING, and I don't know how to fix it? I don't LIKE it... I can 12:07 BD: It is? 12:07 Pearl taps her chin with her finger. 12:07 Emerald: I can't? Talk? And... I........ I lose my memories... 12:07 Chrysoprase nods: "Its like making pearls... but you have more freedom" 12:07 #Maybe...you need a fountain..# 12:07 Emerald: I've been surviving on my own ever since the ................ Diamonds. sent the song. 12:07 BD smiles. 12:07 Jasper sits down. 12:08 Pearl shudders. 12:08 Chrysoprase: "You want anything, Jasper, Amey?" 12:08 back) 12:08 (are centi and pearl at the garden?) 12:09 Emerald walked to the warp pad. 12:10 Emerald: I need to find my crew. 12:10 (I will just make lion poof in ;w;) 12:11 . 12:11 Jasper shakes her head. 12:11 "No...no thank you." 12:12 Pearl blinks, and ndos. 12:12 nods. 12:12 !Nah!! 12:12 Emerald: I don't want to turn back... into... whatever that. 12:12 Chrysoprase nods before she looks up: "So, You know how we are on Homeworld, Jasper?" 12:14 #Would you like me to take you to the fountian before you go to your crew?# 12:14 "Yeah?" 12:14 Chrysoprase: "Your crew." 12:14 Jasper looks confused. 12:15 Chrysoprase: "You wanted me to heal them?.." 12:15 Emerald: Okay. 12:15 Emerald stood on the warp pad, and clenched her fist. 12:15 Pearl stands on the warp, and warps them to the fountian. 12:16 *fountain 12:16 The pink lion would appear next to the two 12:16 Emerald walks to the fountain. 12:16 Jasper blinks, before gasping. 12:16 "OH, RIGHT!" 12:16 Chrysoprase laughs: "Where did you put them?" 12:16 Jasper handed Chryso the shards. 12:16 He would have a gem ontop of him. Rose's. 12:16 Emerald lowered her face to the fountain water. 12:16 Chrysorpase: "Oh!" She looks at them "Hm..Ill try to heal them" 12:17 Jasper looks hopeful. 12:17 Emerald looked at her reflection in the water. 12:17 Suddenly she started to transform. 12:17 Her pinchers in her face came back. 12:17 And she grew taller. 12:17 She looked at her reflection, and saw the monster she was becoming. 12:17 (Pearl, shove her in the fountain.) 12:17 Pearl gasps. 12:18 The monster screeched. 12:18 She shoves her into the water. 12:18 pearl notice lion and the gem ontopppp) 12:18 Pearl held Roses gem. 12:18 Emerald lands in the water, and poofs. 12:18 Lion would nudge Pearl. 12:18 Her gem sinks the bottom of the fountain and lays dormant in the water. 12:18 Chrysoprase tries fixing them by.. fixing the gems shard in place and putting the peices back together with her powers: "I hope this works.." 12:19 Emerald starts to form, and for the final time lands on her feet. 12:19 She smiles and feels her jumpsuit. 12:19 Emerald: I hope that's the last of that form. 12:20 Pearl nods at Lion, and places Roses gem in the water. 12:20 Jasper nods, hoping. 12:21 Chrysorpase: "I tried fixing the gem as much as a can.. im.. unsure if itll work though" 12:21 i can 12:21 * 12:21 Rose would start forming, and look at Pearl. 12:21 Emerald warps out. 12:22 Chrysoprase gave the gem back: "I can only hope it worked" 12:22 !Shatter her! (like peridot when she tried to finish her sentence) 12:22 don't do it tho again lol) 12:22 Emerald arrives at the ship in "Friend Ship". 12:22 She walks a ways to her ship. 12:22 She arrives. 12:23 She places her hand on the hand pad. 12:23 The door opens. 12:23 Jasper nods. 12:23 "...Thank you..." 12:23 She enters the ship, and sees her corrupted comrades. 12:23 "So much." 12:23 Pearl hugs Rose. 12:23 Chrysoprase: "It's not a problem, really" 12:23 #Rose! Are you alright!# 12:23 Emerald summons her weapon. 12:24 !Y-yes. What happened?! 12:24 Chrysoprase: "If i could fix a shattered gem like that.. then... i hope i can just be a healer then" 12:24 She jumps ontop of the two corrupt comrades, and pooofs them. 12:24 Jasper golds the gem tenderly. 12:24 She would hug back. 12:24 Emerald holds onto their gems, and cries. 12:24 Amey hugs Chryso. 12:24 Chrysoprase hugs back 12:24 #Emerald was just looking for her crew.# 12:24 !Bro, you'd be the best healer.! 12:25 !She healed..Again....?! 12:25 Chrysoprase laughs: "Pfft, Maybe" 12:25 Emerald held the other two Emerald gems, and bubbled them. 12:25 She left them in the ship, and closed the door. 12:25 #Yes..again, this time for good, i hope.# 12:25 She walked to the warp pad. 12:25 Chrysoprase: "Hmm...I wonder.." She hums 12:25 She warped to the galaxy warp. 12:25 !I know so.! 12:26 BD watches, smiling. 12:26 !That is good.! 12:26 Pearl smiles. 12:26 Chrysoprase: "If i can give powers to you guys... i wonder if i could give powers to gems in these kidnergardens" 12:26 Rose looked at Pearl, smiling and laughing. 12:27 Pearl smiles and laughs back. 12:27 Amey has starry eyes. 12:27 BD: We could use healers! 12:27 Chrysoprase: "BRO.." 12:27 Chrysoprase: "What if i could make gems that could make these kidnergardens" 12:27 16 days until I turn 16 12:28 WHOOO 12:28 happy early birthday 12:28 !! 12:28 !OH MY GOSH BRO.! 12:28 Chrysorpase: "WE COULD FIX HOMEWORLD" 12:28 I gtg someone take rose from me for this rp x3) 12:28 ok grace 12:29 Rose Quartz was not touching herself. 12:29 hnce rp rose seriously ) 12:29 pls ) 12:29 i am 12:29 see i did something eriously 12:29 l i e s) 12:29 not lies 12:29 !WE COULD FIX EVERYTHING!! 12:29 it's true 12:29 .-.) 12:29 im going to fucking punch enchio 12:30 I will go NOW xp) 12:30 "yes we could fix ur small willy" 12:30 Chrysoprase: "Healers here do seem to be.. rare..rarer than diamonds in my opinion" 12:30 hnce w h y) 12:30 Chrysoprase: "Soo ill try lmaking some." 12:30 (woops) 12:30 ((i forogt tsun was here 12:30 o i stop 12:30 tsun rp rose instead pls D:) 12:31 (I'm gonna RP as my Lapis though ;-;) 12:31 Amey is excited. 12:31 BD nods, smiling. 12:31 Chrysoprase goes to put some healing powers into random gemstones 12:32 Rose Quartz healed gemstones first. 12:32 A figure seemingly fell out of the sky, and landed nearly on top of Chrysoprase 12:33 Chrysoprase falls over: "OW!" 12:33 The mysterious figure landed on its feet 12:33 Turning around, the figure smiled, and revealed its face 12:33 Rose Quartz did things to the figreu. 12:33 "Miss me?" 12:33 (god damnit enchi) 12:33 "fuckin' hoes" 12:34 ( what im tryin gto attack ) 12:34 (don't make me kick you again) 12:34 too late )) 12:34 ( im rpin seriosuly ) 12:34 ( im attacking ) 12:34 (no you aren't you skrub) 12:34 Emerald looks around the Galaxy Warp. 12:34 "Miss me?" (resend because enchi is a slut) 12:34 Chrysoprase falls over: "OW!" 12:34 * 12:35 "Whore you?" 12:35 WHO'RE 12:35 Emerald sits on the main galaxy warp pad, and closes her eyes, and sits legs crossed on the floor. 12:35 I DIDNT MISSPELL THAT ON PURPOSE I PROMISE 12:35 Chrysoprase: "Who are you?" 12:35 "i said that first" 12:35 "Aw c'mon, stop playing!" 12:35 The gem laughed 12:35 Chrysoprase: "Im serious i dont remember you" 12:36 "I figured out the name. They identify as a Gem." 12:36 The gem's smile faded and seemingly grew worried 12:36 Chrysoprase: "Hm..You look like a .... lapis?" 12:36 "You really, don't remember?" 12:36 Chrysoprase: "No.." 12:36 WHAT THE FUCK 12:36 ABUSE 12:36 ((a boob 12:37 im contacting someone 12:37 Yyaku im being anally raped by tsun 12:37 HAH )) 12:37 rape jokes. 12:37 "I'm Lapis! We were friends back on Homeworld, we first met a little while after you formed?" 12:37 not funny. 12:37 im sorry 12:37 is k 12:37 ((They are on homeworld tho 12:37 can i rp now 12:37 "Oh, hi, Lapis." 12:38 (Rose wtf you doing, we are on Homeworld) 12:38 Chrysoprase: "Sorry, i must have not rememebred you... its been so long" 12:38 (im back what happened 12:38 ((Chrysoprase fell over 12:38 "Heh, it's ok, I suppose time takes its toll on the memory..." 12:38 Amey blinks. 12:38 Lapis blushed and looked down at his feet 12:38 Emerald: If only some ship, or .. something, came to pick me up. 12:39 ( oh ) 12:39 Rose Quartz was doing things. 12:39 Chrysoprase: "So, you are a lapis- wait, LAPPER?" 12:39 You? Yes, you, person watching. You have a problem with me? I'll kick your ass in secods. 12:39 T S U N 12:39 Lapis's face lit up and he smiled brightly 12:39 C R E D I T G E M C R U S T 12:39 fucknuggets 12:39 oh 12:39 O K 12:39 F O R Y O U R L A P I S 12:39 K 12:39 T H X 12:39 HOW DID I WARRANT A KICK 12:40 Chrysoprase: "How are ya man?" She puts out a hand 12:40 by saying "fucknuggets"? 12:40 no 12:40 fucknuggets 12:40 Lapis threw his arms around Chrysopase, ignoring the handshake 12:40 you challenged my authority 12:40 e n c h stop 12:40 s t o p . 12:40 p o p . 12:40 a n d r o l l 12:40 Amey and Jasper watch 12:40 Chrysoprase laughs: "Its been so long, so much has happened, Whats up?" She husg back 12:41 Rose Quartz was watching someone watch their obese brother watching TV which was showing Amey and Jasper watching Chrysoprase and Lapis. 12:41 "I'm not technically the property of Homeworld." 12:41 "And they don't see me as a rebel either, because I was willingly retired." 12:41 Chrysoprase: "Same here!" She smiles "Im just helping cus they got a war" 12:42 Amey leans on Jassy. 12:42 Chrysoprase looks over to the group: "Hey, wanna meet some of my bros?" 12:42 A Gem appeared. Her gem had a huge crack. She was 12:43 I THOUGHT YOU SAID BRAS 12:43 ((i 12:43 HA, THINGS THAT WOMEN WEAR. 12:43 "There are others?" 12:43 "And here I thought you remained single just for me, after all this time." 12:43 He chuckled 12:44 Amey and Jasper get into a poke war. 12:44 "STOP IT RUNT." 12:44 !lol no.! 12:44 Chrysoprase: "I-" She laughs "Nah, they are just some friendos" She points to amethst, jasper and BD "Thats Amethyst, my main bro. and thats Jasper, my Other quartz bro" 12:44 Chrysorpase: "And Blue Diamond is like a mom to me" 12:44 "Yeah, she's cool..." 12:45 BD waves. 12:45 Amey and Jasper are too caught up in The Poke War. 12:45 "Where do you guys operate now? I got this really cool place, its called Earth." 12:45 Chrysoprase: "......SAME HERE!" She lights up "We were just visiting" 12:45 Visiting homeworld* 12:46 "What!? Of the 13,679 planets under the authority, we were on the same one the whole time?" 12:46 this RP feels really unserious so im just going to stop. 12:47 i thought they changed for the better but i guess not. 12:47 Chrysoprase: "Mhm! Ive been at the beach" 12:47 ((We are just, chilling? 12:47 ((but ok 12:47 "Rose Quartz was watching someone watch their obese brother watching TV which was showing Amey and Jasper watching Chrysoprase and Lapis." 12:47 ((i didnt see that msg lmao sorry 12:48 Emerald looks at Homeworld and smiles, then poofs and shatters because she's done with the RP. 12:48 true ^ 12:49 Chrysorpase: "Where have yoou been on earth?" 12:50 "Uh.... it's this place where everyone drinks beer, and they always talk about something called Russia, and how it go's to you..." 12:50 im like......... really pissed rn 12:50 Chrysoprase: "You musta went to russia, Ive been fine, just been dicking around with my friends" 12:51 ((*pats* 12:51 i showed my brother my drawing and he looked at it for like 2 minutes and was like 12:51 "i dont really see the point in your drawing, your wasting time." 12:51 12:51 (thats fucking messed up? 12:51 12:51 (What does he know lol) 12:52 He's an art teacher. 12:52 He thinks my drawings are pointless 12:52 (i think its good 12:52 (:o is that a fusion!) 12:52 yes 12:52 Chrysoprase: "We were planning to go back to earth today or tomorrow, or when we are done fixing up the kidnergardens" 12:52 (i like it 12:52 ((I love your art <3 12:52 thank youu 12:52 Its great :) 12:53 anyone have suggestions for unlikely fusions? I want to give my go at drawing because im pissed off. 12:53 Bismuth x Jasper 12:53 Ruby and Jasper 12:53 ((Sapphire and Blue Diamond 12:53 I'll do Bismuth Jasper 12:53 (pearl n centi 12:53 Bismuth and Yellow Pearl 12:53 Ruby x Lapis 12:53 i AM ALREADY DOING ONE OMG 12:54 DO THEM ALL 12:54 i'll just do a blog lol 12:54 (:0) 12:54 so that way you can all request 12:54 :o 12:54 i had a char called fuckwit 12:54 IM FIRST 12:54 in this one cruise rp 12:54 I CALL AFTER BISMUTH X JASPER 12:54 * Tsundoku hisses 12:54 I dont know why but I ship Ruby and Lapis 12:54 and a mod told me to rp seriously 12:54 and 12:54 20:52:29 Enchidio: ( i can see the business with fuckwit but idk why i cant name him hoeran ) 12:54 Lil' Baby Lucina joined 20:53:47 #Areidis..?: (( Of course you don't. )) 12:54 OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 12:54 REKT 12:54 REKT 12:54 -_- 12:54 sooooooo 12:55 who wants to jump on titanpad 12:55 I learned thhat 12:55 im up for it 12:55 Yya, reserve a spot for me bb, I have to go get some Pizza Rolls 12:55 I cant write without people watching me 12:55 Its weird x_x 12:56 Jinx? 12:56 you on? 12:56 huhfus 12:56 i gotta work for a bit 12:56 ((kk 12:56 ok 12:56 how does tabber work again 12:56 nvm i'll just post a titanpad. 12:57 User blog:Yyaku/Fusion Art Blog 12:57 eriously tho 12:57 areidis disrespected and tainted the legendary word hoeran 12:57 for this 12:57 i will get revenge on her 12:57 i will find her 12:57 and when i do i 12:57 will kill her 12:57 and after that 12:57 ILL EAT HER 12:59 RIP RP 2k16-2k16 12:59 it was bluh 12:59 what 12:59 i cant even threat people in different chats without getting kicked 12:59 fuckin hell 01:00 is this every singular gem in show? 01:00 Jasper Fusions 01:00 Pearl Fusions 01:00 Ruby Fusions 01:00 Sapphire Fusions 01:00 Amethyst Fusions 01:00 Rose Fusions 01:00 Blue Pearl Fusions 01:00 Yellow Pearl Fusions 01:00 Bismuth Fusions 01:00 Centipeetle Fusions 01:00 Peridot Fusions 01:00 Lapis Fusions 01:00 Steven Fusions 01:00 ((diamonds 01:00 blah 01:00 i'll stick with blue/yellow for now 01:01 We can't use Diamond Fusions in chat rp, but we can elsewhere 01:01 hmm 01:01 pearl fusion 01:01 Also 01:02 Jasper rekt that corrupted gem 01:02 IM not asking for all that 01:02 im asking 01:02 is that all of the canon singular gems 01:03 oH 01:03 Jasper, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Amehyst, Rose, Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Bismuth, Centipeetle, Peridot, Lapis, Steven, Garnet, Blue/Yellow Diamond 01:03 oh yeah 01:03 I think that's all 01:03 if im missing one im fuckied 01:03 Is Lion considered a gem? 01:04 nop 01:04 https://fusiongemblog.titanpad.com/1 01:04 check it yoauuuwttt.. 01:04 Well, there are the different rubies 01:05 i am NOT doing all the rubies lol 01:05 lol 01:06 EGYSHBD 01:07 https://fusiongemblog.titanpad.com/1 01:07 https://fusiongemblog.titanpad.com/1 01:07 https://fusiongemblog.titanpad.com/1 01:07 CHECK IT YAOUUUWTTTT 01:08 id do it but im too lazy to sign up p)) 01:08 NOW YOU CAN JOIN AS ANONYMOUS OOP 01:08 https://fusiongemblog.titanpad.com/1 01:08 whats the pass tho 01:08 Password is Yyaku 01:09 Incorrect password. 01:09 yyaku 01:09 lowercase 01:29 * Rena-Shi puts a sign on chat reading "rip" 01:30 nya 01:30 so 01:30 does anyone want to watch me write my story? 01:31 what story 01:31 we technically have most of the rp crew on 01:31 so we could rp 01:32 you mean you dont read my fic :0 01:32 https://titanpad.com/mmmmm 01:32 Its a public pad 01:32 im fine with r 01:32 rp 01:34 I just realized.......... 01:34 THIS IS GONNA TAKE A FUCKLOAD AMOUNT OF TIME 01:35 I tried to tell you LOL 01:36 Also 01:36 Naming all of the gem fusions, is literally impossible 01:36 there are not enough existing gem types in the world 01:37 even if we name it something random, like Pearl and Jasper making Bornite 01:37 there's different names for gems 01:37 like a Jasper is a Mookaite 01:37 yy can use those variations 01:38 even then, there is no way we'll have enoug 01:38 enough* 01:39 a gem almost has three more names with it 01:39 how can you not have enough 01:40 it isn't just the names 01:40 a green gem won't be the combo of pearl x sapphire 01:40 There is infinite gems, Tsun. 01:40 I could just make an existing gem a different color. 01:40 I oculd make Pearl Sapphire a light blue Malachite if worst comes to worst? 01:40 Also there is minerals. 01:41 And you can do stuff like "Spotted, Striped, Star, Crystal, Moon," 01:41 just adjectives. 01:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NggUSbgRUhc 01:42 this day's been filled with awesome songs 01:44 A Moon Ruby sounds so pretty :o 01:44 it sound slikea pokemon stone 01:45 can you guys go back on the titan pad and help 01:45 NO 01:45 jk, I will 01:48 brb 02:35 R I p 02:35 ppst 02:35 https://titanpad.com/mmmmm 02:35 I'm still here 02:37 YAY 02:52 mmmmmuuur 02:53 hey Tsun 02:54 yo tsun 02:55 heyy 03:00 hi twiz 03:00 hey wiz o/ 03:01 hi wiz 03:02 Oh hey Twinz :3 03:03 hi 03:03 i kidna want to draw some oc x canon/ oc x oc fusions but idk 03:05 amey and chryso? 03:05 oo ok 03:05 hey guys 03:05 Imma go to sleep 03:05 goodnight to you all 03:05 o/ 03:06 thanks for sticking around on titanpad 03:06 kk 03:06 sweet dreams 03:07 Jinx, PM pls 03:07 okay :0 03:09 snert 03:10 snork 03:18 Rena-Shi (ping) 03:18 ? 03:18 PM :3 03:42 * Rena-Shi pokes chat 03:46 back 03:46 b 03:47 wb 03:07 okay :0 03:09 snert 03:10 snork 03:18 Rena-Shi (ping) 03:18 ? 03:18 PM :3 03:42 * Rena-Shi pokes chat 03:46 back 03:46 b 03:47 wb 03:57 hey yy o/ 04:13 Hi 04:13 I'm working on my art right now 04:14 nice 04:15 do you have everything? 04:17 wdym 04:17 names and all 04:20 did u see Matt's tweet on leaks? 04:21 the one where he discourgaed them? 04:21 04:22 the one where he said he'll block anyone who talks about them 04:33 omfg 04:33 a wwe guy has a gaming channel 04:34 AND HE LIKES STEVEN UNIVERSE 04:35 Im a fan 04:53 lol 04:53 who wouldnt like such an amazing show like SU 05:08 Sheesshh 05:08 i've been working all day on the freaking TEMPLATES for the drawings 05:08 not even the drawings 05:29 back 05:31 05:39 nice :D 05:59 Bismuth, Emerald, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, BP, YP, YD, BD, Jasper, Rose, Garnet, Lapis 05:59 who am i missinggg 06:00 steven pearl 06:00 and.............. 06:00 oH 06:00 PERIDOT 06:00 lol 06:14 hey xp 06:16 FINALLY FINISHED 06:17 06:24 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Steven_Universe_-_Restaurant_Wars_Credit_Roll OMG 06:25 IF YOU GO TO LIKE THE MIDDLE OF THE VIDEO YOU SEE SMOKY QUARTZ'S VA 06:25 06:25 06:25 0:15 ^.^ 06:27 /r/OldNews 06:28 https://fusiongemblog.titanpad.com/1 06:28 password...? 06:28 yyaku 06:29 how did you get a password tho aaa 06:30 You have to have an account 06:30 o 06:30 ok ;w; 06:33 hey rena 06:34 hi grace 06:34 hey xp 06:35 back 06:35 hey Rena o/ 06:38 Hi Ren 06:41 yo 06:44 yo 06:46 hi opal 06:58 Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet? 06:58 06:59 they left 06:59 Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet?Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet?Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet?Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet?Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet?Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet? 06:59 Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet?Garnetamethystpearlandrose are you a sockpuppet? 06:59 or were they ever even there 06:59 O H MY G OADD,AEFEA,GAS,GEGJ 06:59 that would be spook 07:00 07:00 I spent all morning on this 07:00 admire pls 07:01 n i c e 07:01 i really dont want to start on my gem drawings buttt i will lol 07:01 there's SO MANY 07:01 LIKE OMG 07:01 RIP 07:02 i'm gonna be drawing for a year 07:02 COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 07:02 a year of suffer 07:07 uhh 07:07 it won't let me reenter the pad rip 07:07 titanpad rip 07:08 nvm 07:08 and hey fish (wave) 07:08 hi 07:10 I fuckin' hate you fish -_- 07:10 gtg 07:11 japk you killed fish .-. 07:11 good 07:11 jk 07:11 thıough he annoys me 07:12 oh ok 07:12 * Vivid Dreams throws japk out the window 07:12 I WILL NEVER FUSE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:12 k 07:15 JESUS CHRIST 07:15 I JUST CARRIED A FULL SIZED BED UP A 2 STORY HOUSE BY MYSELF 07:15 stornk 07:16 IT WAS HARD AS HELL 07:16 my parents bought me a matress 07:16 and i wanted to like put it on my bed 07:16 so i carried it up SOLOOO 07:16 and then i carried my old twin sized bed down the stairs by myself 07:17 im sweating af 07:17 I had to carry an oven gr 07:17 ill 07:17 so I know your pain 07:17 Hello everyone! o/ 07:17 hey max 07:18 How is everyone today? 07:19 o hey max x3 07:19 Yo Grace, what's up? 07:19 im good 07:19 I am good. 07:19 how is you max? 07:19 And you see the pm Max? :0 09:39 Sure, I'll be glad to join 09:49 https://puu.sh/qnFdd/e8609b0d1d.png 09:51 https://puu.sh/qnFdd/e8609b0d1d.png 09:51 https://puu.sh/qnFdd/e8609b0d1d.png 09:51 Finisheddd 09:52 jinx 09:53 SO CUTE 09:54 japkot pm 09:56 nice one yy (yes) 10:00 https://fusiongemblog.titanpad.com/1 10:28 . 10:31 hey yy 10:31 japk the pad is locked for me .- 10:31 *.-. 10:31 whaa 10:32 wb 10:32 do you have the passaword still? 10:32 relink the password and pad in pm 10:33 jinx, u there? 10:34 grace you in? 10:36 link me? 10:36 https://japkotsbeta.titanpad.com/3 10:37 yeah im in 10:31 *.-. 10:31 whaa 10:32 wb 10:32 do you have the passaword still? 10:32 relink the password and pad in pm 10:33 jinx, u there? 10:34 grace you in? 10:36 link me? 10:36 https://japkotsbeta.titanpad.com/3 10:37 yeah im in 10:56 Im done! 10:56 nice 11:02 * Rena-Shi scratches chat 11:02 who wants to arpee 11:05 �� 11:07 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11974660/6/What-Binds-Us 11:07 its up :D 11:07 nice 11:10 * Rena-Shi dies 11:11 thank you guys so much though 11:11 ^w^ 11:11 I made a mention a at the author's note for you all 11:12 and max is gone D: 11:14 np!! 11:14 hm 11:15 HOw 2 be me: 11:15 Step 1: be constantly bored 11:15 Step 2: repeat step one 11:17 THAT 11:17 EPISODE 11:17 WAS 11:17 GREAT 11:17 I cried 11:17 Don't tell me what happened D: 11:18 I thought you were talking about mine 11:18 then I realized 11:18 ... 11:18 Im dum 11:18 i mean 11:18 the full episodes already out 11:19 I need somewhere to watch it D: 11:19 its not out yet 11:19 I missed it ;; 11:19 here's the link 11:19 http://theworldofstevenuniverse.blogspot.com.tr/ 11:19 you can break your f5 button 11:20 brb 11:21 seriously tears down my face after this ep brb 11:23 BTW NEW GEM FUSION I DREW 11:23 https://puu.sh/qnLbb.png 11:23 https://puu.sh/qnLbb.png 11:23 https://puu.sh/qnLbb.png 11:23 Sea Jasper <3 11:24 https://puu.sh/qnLbb.png 11:24 Jinxxx 11:27 OMG 11:27 Back 11:27 WO CUTW 11:27 And holy shit yy thats awesome 11:29 . 11:29 Listening to I Need A Hero 11:29 and 11:30 its fuckin' awesome 11:30 h e l p http://youtu.be/W6R-LwQUDrs 11:30 I saw that 11:31 this on the other hand 11:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu1WNNPvrkY 11:31 japk i can't stop watching it .-. 11:32 watch that 11:32 its sure to make you less obsessed with tha 11:32 Japk the video i c a n t 11:32 DO IT 11:32 JUST 11:32 DO 11:32 IT 11:34 it's too hard 0-] 11:34 *0-0 11:35 Gtg do requests 11:36 Awh D: 11:36 Cya 11:36 (wave) 11:36 * Vivid Dreams huggle 11:36 nuu 11:37 bye Beaver Justin o/ 11:37 0-o 11:37 oh god 11:37 Just get on the site already! 11:38 OH 11:38 ITS ON 11:38 http://theworldofstevenuniverse.blogspot.com.tr/2006/12/01x96-steven-universe-english.html 11:39 brb owo 11:40 it won't let me watch on mobile D: 11:40 oh noo! 11:41 brb doe 11:51 ponxbonx come back D: 11:52 OH GOD 11:52 OH GOD 11:52 O MAH FUCKING GOD 11:52 THAT 11:52 UMMMOGH 11:53 don't spoil D: 11:53 ofc 11:53 IM JUST 11:53 SO 11:53 PUMPED 2016 08 02